Zeus
Zeus is an adult male Triceratops, who appears on Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Zeus is first seen in Dinosaur Island Revival Ep.2 In the Heart Of The Storm, along with the rest of his herd live on the south side of the island. Zeus and the rest of ceratopsians are migrating to the North side of the island, as it is considerably warmer, as well as having more food. He is then confronted by a Drax, a juvenile Daxiatitan. Drax wishes to join Zeus's herd. After a while, Zeus allows him to join, as long as he stays at the back of the herd to protect the babies. He then appears in Ep.3, being approached by Rocket, however, he is driven off by Riggly. What Zeus doesn't know, however, is that he and his herd are being watched by a pack of Utahraptors. They are then spooked by Allan, just as the pack intended. Zeus is then confronted by Shadow. Zeus tells the herd to get out of the area and flee. With the herd eagerly obliging. Zeus tells Crimson to run, to protect the babies. However Zeus is in dire need of help, Orion abandons Zeus, and he refuses to help him. His plan of becoming the leader of the herd is coming into place. Zeus is swarmed by the Utahraptors, and he is blinded by Shadow, with one of his eyes torn out. However they leave Zeus, and they continue there pursuit of the rest of his herd. Zeus then appears in Ep.4 and he charges Orion, as he is displeased with him pushing around his children. Orions ribs shattered. Zeus pushes Orion to the ground, to cement the fact he is the true leader of the herd. He banishes Orion from the herd for his treachery. He then goes to his son and daughter, to check up on them. He then falls silent, realising his son Buck is gone. He then moves on to find his lost son. He appears in ep6 where he crosses paths with Sabre, who refuses to move out of his way, and he Zeus tries to fend him off. However his herd is attacked by the Utahraptor pack, he manages to shove sabre over, and he goes to help his herd. However him and his herd are severely outnumbered, luckily another herd of ceratopsians led by Strack come across the carnage, and they start to help, and they manage to drive off the pack. After a while, the two herds want to merge with each other, however there can only be one leader. Zeus and Strack, square off in a fight, with Zeus coming out as the victor with his new members Blaze, Polly, Tank and Orian who has rejoined the Zeus herd, However Shadow does not want to give up the fight, and he takes his revenge on Zeus` daughter Lucy. He slices right through her jugular, killing her. He wants to go for Sophia and Tony, but he is stopped by Drax. Zeus watches his daughter die a slow painful death, and he mourns. His main concern now is finding his missing son Buck, he is then confronted by Drax, who wants to leave the herd, Zeus obliges and Drax goes his separate way. The herd moves on, with Shadow and his pack staying close behind. He is seen in ep.8 walking through the salt desert almost to the north side and two female triceratops' joined the herd and they both want to mate with Zeus, suddenly the raptors attack and the herd was separated the herd members that have made it to the north side were Zeus, Polly, Tank, Tony, Sophia and the two female triceratops' and Zeus' left eye was getting much better. He Is next seen in ep 11 with half of his herd had moved back to the south side trying to find the other half but Hades and the other half find them first with a new ceratopsian member an Achelousaurus named Achilles, but Zeus' half realizes that Crimson is not with Hades and his half, the Uahraptors had killed her, but that will not stop them from migrating to the north side. As the herd moves on, something watches Zeus and his herd, something that they forgot, Buck, Zeus' youngest son and Stoneback watches as the herd moves on. Appearances * DIR Se1 Ep2 * DIR Se1 Ep3 * DIR Se1 Ep4 * DIR Se1 Ep6 * DIR Se3 Ep1 Gallery (TBA) Trivia This is camo saurus's favourite character Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters